<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stepping the Steps by ograndebatata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883931">Stepping the Steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ograndebatata/pseuds/ograndebatata'>ograndebatata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Ever Realm [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Very much AU, a few special moments, just a bit of family fluff, perhaps a few bits of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ograndebatata/pseuds/ograndebatata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unexpectedly long work day, Ash Delgado wants nothing but some quiet time with her husband before dinner. But having felt how her husband was worried for her, she decides to explain the reason for her delay. And as the conversation takes a turn, she ends up getting a very pleasant surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Delgado/Victor Delgado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Ever Realm [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453522</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stepping the Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... like pretty much all my Elena of Avalor fics, this one is set in my Tales of the Ever Realm AU. I'm issuing this warning again because... well... this fic again contains the relationship between Victor and Ash Delgado as I outlined it for my AU before canon went where it did, and which I stuck with because I liked it enough.</p><p>I hope you like this look at my version of what their relationship was like at a certain point in time in my AU where, among other things, Ash Delgado is a much better person.</p><p>However, there will be other differences from canon regarding my AU version of her character. Please keep it mind when reading this.</p><p>Again, I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The Kingdom of Cordoba, March 14th, Year 9205 of the Ever Realm Calendar… </em>
</p><p>“So…” Victor whispered soothingly, drawing her further into his lap with the hand he had on her hip, his other one holding a lock of her brown hair as he softly caressed its full length. “Now do you want to tell me what happened?”</p><p>Despite the comfort of sitting on her husband’s lap, his warmth seeping into her as she listened to the soft lull of his heartbeat, Ash let out a long, heavy sigh, the remnants of her tiredness and tension briefly flaring stronger as the day’s events came back to her mind. </p><p>“I’d say that’s a ‘no’,” he quipped, his green eyes twinkling as he smirked playfully at her.</p><p>Despite herself, Ash couldn’t help but chuckle, both because of his remark and of how silly Victor looked, giving her that smirk when he still had streaks of her red lipstick smeared all over his face, a result of the hungry kiss she had mashed to his lips shortly after crossing the door in an attempt to drain her frustration away, which had then lead to several more of those, which had left him looking like he was wearing war paint.</p><p>His playful smirk melting into a tender smile, he added, “If you really don’t want to talk about it, I’ll drop it. Cross my heart.” </p><p>Curving her lips into a smirk herself, she turned her face up to his. </p><p>“With my head resting on top of it?” she deadpanned. “I can’t imagine how.” </p><p>Obvious though the joke was, an isolated chuckle blew past Victor’s pursed lips. </p><p>Her voice and expression softening, she added, “Besides, I’d rather you kept holding me.”</p><p>His smile still in place, Victor pressed his left hand slightly more firmly into her hip, removing his right one from her hair to rest it on her shoulder as he sank further into their armchair. </p><p>“Anything for you,<em> mi amor </em>.” </p><p>Giving him a smile of her own, Ash settled further into her spot, a warm flutter flowing through her as he kissed her hair. The feeling growing stronger as he rubbed a circle over her shoulder, she sighed in delight, the few leftovers of the day’s negativity slowly ebbing away, this time staying gone even as she recalled how much her temper had built up, how many times she’d had to hold herself in check to ensure she wouldn’t do something she’d regret. The only good thing to come out of it was that, as much as her customers had complained, they had still paid extra for the more complex magical service she had provided. Now she and Victor would have a bit more to fall back on if they had financial trouble in the future. </p><p>Still, he had been right when she said she didn’t want to talk about it. She wanted to drop the matter and stay in his lap with him holding her, so she could keep basking in his hug, at least until their daughter woke up from her nap and called out to them, or until they got hungry enough to eat the dinner Victor had just finished cooking when she arrived, which now lay in the stove.  </p><p>But at the same time, doing so seemed unfair. More than him being curious, she had felt how worried he’d been by the time she arrived. She had seen it on the lines of his face, had heard it in his voice when he’d asked her if anything happened, had felt it even as he put it aside and yielded to the kisses she had claimed from him in an attempt to dispel the day’s frustrations. </p><p>She might not be looking forward to reliving the matter, but for him, she could do it.</p><p>Shifting in her spot, she drew in a long, deep breath, closing her eyes as she did so. He rubbed his thumb over her shoulder again once she inhaled as deeply as she could, then took his right hand off of her shoulder and ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek as she exhaled, the combination of feelings making peacefulness bubble up within her. </p><p>Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she leaned away from his chest and began talking.</p><p>“To get the main thing out of the way, I also got surprised that this matter would be so difficult to solve. But it turned out there was an unexpected issue with clearing that house of vermin.”</p><p>Victor nodded. </p><p>“Makes sense,” he said, as he shifted his right hand to her knees. “For a malvaga as talented as you to take a whole day to disinfest a house, those must have been some mean pests.” </p><p>A few laughs leaving her at the word choice - deliberately low ones so that she wouldn’t wake up Carla - Ash good-naturedly rolled her eyes. </p><p>“You have no idea…”</p><p>Her tone turning more serious, she added,  “Though mind you, the worst part of it was the nasty family spat.”</p><p>He smirked once more, his eyes twinkling again.</p><p>“Somehow, I get the feeling you’re not talking about the termites…”</p><p>Giving him another playful eye roll, Ash replied, “Yes and no.” </p><p>Seeing the quizzical curl of Victor’s eyebrow, she explained, “There was indeed something unusual about those termites. At least the ones I dealt with today. I didn’t keep any from the colony I got rid of four days ago, so I can’t confirm if they are of the same kind. But at least those I got rid of today had been fed some potions that boosted both their appetite and their reproductive rate, not to mention made them much tougher and more difficult to repeal with magic.”</p><p>Silence settled between them after her explanation, Victor blinking slowly as he took in the full implications of her words. </p><p>“Oh…” it was all he could manage. </p><p>A smidge of her irritation returning, Ash added, her eyes slightly narrowed, “It took three hours to make a potion powerful enough to deal with them, and then about another hour to make sure the whole colony was eliminated. And then Milco Quiroga wanted to know where the termites came from, so I cast a spell to find out… and it turned out they came from his neighbor.”</p><p>Victor snorted at her words, a few chuckles following the sound as if she had reminded him of something funny.</p><p>“Well, there’s a nasty neighbor feud if there was one…” Suddenly trailing off, his eyes widening, he added, “But how…”</p><p>“How does that make it a family spat, you ask?” Ash cut in. “Because Milco Quiroga’s neighbor is also his older brother. Apparently, <em> Papá </em> Quiroga left half of his original property to each of his sons in his will when he died. But Coti Quiroga wanted his younger brother’s half for himself because he liked it better. So he studied some magic, made a few potions, fed them to those termites, and unleashed them on his brother’s property so they’d destroy his brother's house.”</p><p>Victor’s eyelids crept shut at her remark, almost touching before they parted with the same slow speed.  </p><p>“Well, I’ve heard of being eaten out of house and home, but this is ridiculous.”</p><p>Another burst of chuckles surging from her, Ash lightly smacked his chest.</p><p>“Only you to make me laugh…”</p><p>A faint coo rose in response; both Ash and Victor froze, their eyes immediately turning to the half-closed bedroom door behind and to the right of the armchair. Another one followed, but no cry or call of any other kind came forth. Carla was still asleep. </p><p>Their stances loosening as if something inside them had melted, the couple turned back to each other. </p><p>“What happened when the younger Quiroga found out?” Victor asked.</p><p>Her eyes narrowing once more, Ash explained, “Things got physical.” Seeing the slight widening in Victor’s eyes and the way his lips parted slightly, she quickly added, “Don’t worry, they didn’t try to hurt me. But I had to use a paralyzing spell to get them off of each other, and then their families decided to call royal guards to handle the matter. I waited for the guards to arrive, for safety’s sake, but then I had to spend an eternity answering every possible question they could come up with...”</p><p>Her sentence trailed off into a sigh, her tiredness briefly flaring stronger. The actual interrogation had been bearable enough, but what had come before… Between trying to keep the two brothers from tearing each other apart and doing so while sticking to the tamest magic she could use while still making sure they wouldn’t kill each other, it was a wonder she hadn’t exploded. </p><p>Wordlessly, Victor drew her back into his chest, his right hand moving back to her hair, this time running it over its full length, his other hand sliding up slightly to settle on her shoulder, pulling her further into him. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Pluma,” he whispered, his fingers threading through her brown locks. </p><p><em> I know. </em>Ash replied without any words, once more simply nestling into him, savoring the gentleness of his embrace, the genuine way in which he held her, no sense of judgement coming from him. It had been something she had grown to love about him from early on - the way he accepted all of her, both the softer side she only ever displayed to those she loved and the hardened, battle worn one that had built up on her by years of hardships. However she felt, he was always there for her, doing the best he could. </p><p>As bad as any of her days was, having him by her side in the end already made them better. If she lost him also... </p><p>A shudder ran through her at the thought. The idea of losing him or Carla, nevermind both, was far too horrible to think about, and yet came to her mind far too often.  </p><p>Sensing her distress, Victor pulled her even closer to him, pressing a tender kiss to her cheek before moving his hand from her shoulder to her cheek. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, his body turned rigid underneath hers, as if a scary thought had struck him as well. Her heart skipping a beat, Ash leaned away from his chest to look into his wide eyes, a hint of fear in them.</p><p>“The guards…” he began. “Is there any chance one of them was from the Evergrowing Forest?”</p><p>Ash rested a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“No,” she replied. “I made sure to check. They were all ordinary guards. They may be scumbags anyway, but none behaved like one in front of me, not even the one who seemed to recognize I was a malvaga.” A hint of a frown returned to her face. “They did tell me the king might ask me to testify later, but that’s it.” </p><p>“The king?” Victor echoed, his eyebrow curling again.</p><p>Ash nodded. </p><p>“The leading guard said the situation was serious enough that King Juan Ramón will get personally involved." Her eyes narrowed, a mix of anger and dread creeping through her. "He certainly wasn't kidding. Had those termites been left unchecked, they might have destroyed much more than Milco Quiroga's house."</p><p>Victor's eyes briefly widened, an echo of her feelings whispering from them. She knew without asking that he was painting the same picture that had come to her mind. </p><p>"Anyway, I’m not sure when he’ll start, but whenever that is, he may call me for the trial," she went on before either could add more details to that image. They weren't needed, at least for now, though Ash would be sure to bring them up if she was called to testify.</p><p>A long sigh flowed out of Victor’s lips, a look of resigned unease settling into his eyes. From it alone, Ash knew that he was remembering his stint as an Avaloran guard, brief though it had been, and already dreading that this trial might end up being like those he’d been involved in during his time of service. From what he’d told her, they were a grand bore, a headache to set up, and nerve-wracking on the side of victims, defendants, and witnesses alike. Merely thinking about it threatened to make her head hurt. </p><p>Still, being called to testify on a trial was certainly better than being the one on trial. As long as the second thing didn’t happen, she supposed she couldn’t complain too much.</p><p>“If he does so, I hope he does it soon,” Victor replied, tenderly pressing his lips to her cheek, his voice dropping to a whisper as he added, “I’m only sorry I won’t be able to go with you.”</p><p>“So am I,” Ash replied with a whisper of her own.</p><p>Sitting through that trial would also be much easier if she could do it with Victor beside her, or even with him waiting for her outside. But Carla was too young to be subjected even to waiting outside with him, and they didn’t have anyone they trusted enough to look after her. It was better for their daughter if he stayed home, and Ash knew Victor understood so just as well as she did. </p><p>“Hopefully the Quiroga brothers will stay in separate cells until then,” Victor added. “For their sake, anyway. From what you say, they may not make it to the trial if they're placed together.” </p><p><em> That’s for sure. </em> Ash thought, remembering the livid glares she had seen the two brothers shooting at each other even as they were handcuffed and hauled away in separate wagons. If looks could kill, both would be dead already.</p><p>Forcing down one more stab of annoyance at yet another unpleasant memory, she said, “Enough about that. Can we talk about something else?”</p><p>“Sure,” Victor replied, an easy-going smile on his lips. “And if you’d rather do that instead, we can also not talk at all.”</p><p>Her posture softening, Ash started to settle back into him; then, she froze as she saw Victor’s eyes lighting up like they always did when he’d had an idea. </p><p>“Though now that you mentioned it, there is something I really wanted to tell you…” he said in a mock-conversational tone, a teasing smirk on his lips. “Shame on you for getting me sidetracked.”</p><p>Straightening herself as she turned to look at him, Ash’s lips curled into a mock-evil smirk.</p><p>“Shame on me, you say?” she drawled. “I’d watch your tongue if I were you. Because it would also be a shame if you ended up sleeping on the couch tonight.” </p><p>Shrinking slightly into himself, Victor looked up at her, his bottom lip protruding slightly in an exaggerated pout. </p><p>“You wouldn’t have the heart to do that, Pluma…” he murmured in a mock-pleading voice, the total lack of fear in his eyes conveying that he fully believed his words.</p><p>Ash’s mock-evil smirk only widened, her eyebrows turning into a straighter line as she tried to look as theatrically nefarious as possible. Victor’s expression didn’t change in the slightest. </p><p>“You know me a bit too well sometimes,” she fake grumbled even as she tried not to break into a smile.</p><p>Victor shrugged in affected innocence, something about the spark in his eyes combined with the smears of lipstick on his face making the expression hilarious and yet endearing. </p><p>“But seriously, what is it you wanted to tell me?” she insisted, punctuating her question by leaning slightly closer to him.</p><p>He started opening his mouth as if to answer her question, but not a sound came out before he clapped it shut again, his eyes widening slightly as a familiar glint flashed in them. Ash pulled back slightly at the shift in expression, cocking an eyebrow. She knew without asking that he’d just had an idea, but what sort of idea could it be?</p><p>“Actually, I think it will be better if you see for yourself,” Victor replied as if reading the question in her eyes.</p><p>Ash’s eyebrow formed an even bigger arch, puzzlement creeping even further up within her. She knew Victor well enough to see that this time he wasn’t deliberately teasing her, that he had indeed genuinely thought it would be better if she saw for herself. But what could be so special as to make it that much better for her to see instead of just listening about it?</p><p>As always, her face was an open book to him, as he held her left hand between both of his’.  </p><p>“Trust me,” he whispered. “You’ll like it.”</p><p>Ash held Victor’s gaze at those words, feeling the warmth of his hands around hers. Then, she allowed the smile to return to her face.</p><p>“Very well.” She slid off of his lap. “Show me.” </p><p>He gave her hand a tender squeeze in response, caressing the back of it with his thumb, and then pushed himself off of the chair, Ash’s curled eyebrow suddenly returning as she saw him heading to their bedroom.</p><p>“Where are you going?” she asked as Victor got to the bedroom’s door.</p><p>It was a dumb question, she knew. They had built this cabin together, and thus knew where every room was, but what could he possibly have to show her that he would be keeping in there?</p><p>“I told you, I think it will be better if you see for yourself,” Victor replied as he raised his hand to the doorknob, a secretive smile on his face.</p><p>Impatience poking through her puzzlement, her voice hardened an edge as she asked, “Just what are you talking about?”</p><p>He pushed the door open.</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><hr/><p>Getting one last look at his wife’s face, Victor stepped into their bedroom, careful not to make noise as he stepped over to Carla’s crib. Despite being about to wake her up, he moved as silently as he and his wife usually did, to ensure they wouldn’t lose the habit of minimizing any potential disturbance to their daughter’s sleep. Granted, she wasn’t supposed to be sleeping at this time to begin with, but today she had been restless enough that Victor had to lull her into a nap to be able to cook dinner. They couldn’t repeat this too often, but every once in a while shouldn’t be so bad.</p><p>At least, he hoped so. But he didn’t exactly have a lot of experience with babies. Granted, he had helped to look after Princess Isabel sometimes when she was a baby, and had near single-handedly looked after Arcelia for months before being replaced by a nurse, but the younger Princess of Avalor and his half-sister had only been two babies, hardly enough to qualify him as experienced. And even if he had looked after more babies, he didn't have the best of role models for fatherhood, so he might be permanently incapable on that front despite his best efforts.</p><p>Grimacing like he had gulped a mouthful of vinegar, Victor pushed the flood of bad memories triggered by the thought to the back of his mind, forcing his focus to the picture before him - Carla nestled into her crib, her brown hair framing her face, which was the picture of peace despite her brief earlier cry, worried about nothing as her best friend, Cuddly, lay beside her. Unable to hold back a smile at the view of his daughter hugging the brown, black-speckled stuffed cat, Victor reached down into the crib and ran the tips of his fingers over her cheek.</p><p>“Carla,” he murmured as he stroked her face. “It’s time to wake up, <em> mi hija </em>.”</p><p>Carla’s only reaction was a soft gasp. Victor repeated the gesture, just as gently as before, wondering how many more times he’d have to do it before it was effective.</p><p>He stroked her face three more times before getting any sort of meaningful reaction. Then, as the fourth reached its end, a frown settled on her face, joined by a discontented mumble as she opened her eyes.</p><p>“I know,” Victor whispered to her as he tucked her hair away from her face. “Leaving dream land can be difficult.” </p><p>Blinking towards the ceiling, Carla let out a yawn, her violet eyes screwing shut as she did so. Then, the bleariness of a baby who had been enjoying sleep in her gaze, she looked up at him.</p><p>“I understand,” he went on, his voice still low and gentle. “Sleep is nice. But you need to wake up now."</p><p>Carla only blinked once more, rubbing at her eyes as she let out another yawn, Cuddly slipping from her embrace as she did so. As gently as he could, Victor drew her up and settled her into his arms.</p><p>“You can go back to sleep soon. But now it’s time for dinner and to see <em> Mamá </em>. She’s arrived already.”</p><p>Carla squinted at his words, seemingly struggling with either the urge to fall asleep or his pushiness in keeping her awake. But then, her gaze became more alert, as if something he said had caught her attention.</p><p>“<em> Mamá </em>,” she mumbled, her voice now more awake. </p><p>“Yes, <em> mi hija </em> , <em> Mamá’s </em> home,” he said, though he wasn’t sure of just how much she understood. “And we have something to show her, remember?” </p><p>“<em> Mamá </em>!” Carla echoed, smiling at the word.</p><p>“That’s right!” he repeated, not changing his tune. “We’re going to see <em> Mamá </em> now and show her your surprise!”</p><p>He didn’t know just how much Carla understood of his sentence, but she still cried cheerfully as he carried her out of the bedroom. </p><p>He caught a glimpse of Pluma out of the corner of his eye, and saw her holding back another puzzled look before he turned right and took the long turn around the end of the table that was farthest from her. Even without seeing her, Victor already knew that she was wondering how Carla could be related to what he wanted to show her, as well as why he was taking the longer route around the table.  </p><p>Did he look forward to the happiness he knew she’d feel once she had her answer...</p><p>“<em> Mamá </em>!” Carla called as he finished his turn around the table and started approaching Pluma, her small arms reaching to her mother. </p><p>The lingering puzzlement on Pluma’s face broke into a smile, warmth filling her light-blue eyes.</p><p>“Hello, <em> Mi Luz </em>,” she murmured as she started to slide her legs off of the armchair.</p><p>“Wait, <em> mi amor </em>!” Victor called as he stopped in his tracks, right as her feet met the floor. “Don’t get up!”</p><p>Pluma’s eyes widened at his sudden call, and a slight shifting against his chest told him that Carla had turned her face up to look at him. Too late, he wondered if he had been loud enough to scare her and make her cry, barely managing to avoid a wince at the thought. Fortunately, he didn’t feel her squirming or tensing up, nor did he hear her making any sound, so it must have been tolerable enough for her.</p><p>“Trust me, it’s for a good reason,” he quickly added, his eyes locked on Pluma's, his voice lower and as soothing as he could make it while still being sure she heard him. </p><p>He knew Pluma wouldn’t like him ordering her about; the only time he’d given her an actual order had been during an outburst of bad temper when he was having a very bad day, and it had led to the two of them having their first - and so far last - truly serious argument. </p><p>Victor wished he could actually raise an arm to add an appeasing gesture to his words, but that would imply holding Carla with only one hand, and he had never dared to try that. Though she wasn’t the most unpredictable baby, holding her with one hand still meant he’d be more likely to drop her if she chose just that moment to move, and if she fell, she could get hurt.  </p><p>Fortunately, Pluma understood him; no anger glinted in her eyes as she settled back into the armchair. However, an edge of irritation seeped into her voice as she asked, “Once more, just what are you talking about?”</p><p>Knowing he’d built the anticipation to a more than acceptable point, Victor gave her a warm smile, and then crouched before her, lowering Carla until her feet touched the floor. </p><p>“Look at this,” he whispered as he let go of his daughter, though keeping his hands close enough to hold her in case things turned out for the worse.</p><p>Just as he expected, Pluma’s look of surprise only became even more pronounced as he released their daughter.</p><p>And also just as he expected, her look of surprise gave way to one of the same awe and wonder he’d felt hours earlier, as Carla stretched out her arms and, a giggle flying from her, took a step forward.</p><hr/><p>For a moment, Ash could only sit as rigid as a statue, the only awareness she had of any feeling being how her eyes were steadily opening past what she thought they should, astonishment starting to trickle through her.</p><p>Then, as Carla took a second step forward, and then a third, followed by a fourth, a mix of feelings started to follow in the astonishment’s wake, quickly superseding it as her whole being filled with a mix of awe and joy and pride.</p><p>Carla was walking. </p><p>Carla was walking!</p><p>It was so… so… she didn't even know the word for it off the top of her head, and might not be able to come up with it even if she tried harder. The most she could say was that, in a way, it was similar to the sheer awe she had felt after the first look she got at Carla after she was born, and in another way, similar to her joy when Carla said her first word, but yet, it was somehow different, simply because it was another accomplishment.</p><p>She really couldn’t put a word to it if she tried. And she wasn’t really interested in trying anyway.</p><p>A rare smile of sheer happiness spreading across her face, Ash hiked up her skirt and slid from her chair, crouching before her daughter.</p><p>“Come on, <em> Mi Luz, </em> ” she whispered, spreading out her arms. “Come to <em> Mamá </em>.”</p><p>A giggle bubbling out of her, Carla actually tried to speed up just as Ash said those words, although it was hard to tell how much she actually understood. Then, she wobbled on her legs with a startled yelp, her back starting to curl backwards like a reed in the wind. Alarm bursting through her, Ash started to lunge forward, but then Carla stretched her arms and straightened herself, resuming her walk. </p><p>Sighing in relief, Ash lowered herself back into her crouching position. She noticed that, some steps behind Carla, Victor straightened himself up and backed one step away, a matching sigh flowing out of him as well. </p><p>“No need to do it so fast,” Ash murmured as soothingly as she could, raising her hands in a soothing gesture. “Take your time.”</p><p>Again, it was difficult to guess how much Carla understood. But as she resumed her pace, she did so more slowly, her arms still stretched out. Twice along the way, she stopped on her path and swayed slightly, Ash’s breath catching in her lungs. But on both times, Carla steadied herself and started walking again. Ash just kept her eyes locked on her daughter, trying to keep the most encouraging expression she could even as she barely dared to breathe and felt like she was holding her heart in her hands while Carla approached at what seemed like a snail’s pace.</p><p>Then, before she knew it, Carla walked right through the gap between her hands. Her chest suddenly loosening, Ash took her hands to Carla and picked her up, standing from her crouching position as she cradled her in her arms, her whole being suddenly simmering with joy. </p><p>“You did it, <em> Mi Luz </em> ! You walked all the way from <em> Papá </em> to me!" Bringing Carla to her, she lightly rocked her in her hands, drawing a giggle out of her. "Who’s such a big girl? Who’s such a big girl? You are!”</p><p>Her joy soaring even higher, she lightly rocked Carla once more, bringing forth a bout of cheerful babyish laughter. The joy within her going from merely simmering to outright boiling, Ash raised Carla to her eye level again. Along the way, her eyes fell on Victor, still at the same spot where he had set Carla down, a look of utter adoration on his face as he beheld them. </p><p>"What?" she teased with a smirk.</p><p>His enraptured expression didn’t change in the least. </p><p>"Nothing, <em> mi amor. </em>I'm only treasuring the moment."</p><p>Ash smiled at him. She knew just what he meant. Moments of sheer happiness like this were just meant to be treasured.</p><p>But at the same time, nothing said there couldn't be more of them.</p><p>Crouching once more, she turned Carla to Victor and loosened her hands. </p><p>“Go on. Go to <em> Papá </em> now.” </p><p>She couldn't see Carla's face at her request, but felt from the way her daughter tensed up that she was somehow torn. </p><p>Wordlessly, Victor crouched and reached out like Ash had. Carla looked at him for a few more seconds, then looked back at her mother.</p><p>“<em> Mamá. </em>”</p><p>Victor didn't even blink, but Ash could see a familiar sorrow settling on his gaze. Knowing where it came from, Ash whispered to Carla, “You already walked to <em> Mamá </em> , <em> Mi Luz </em> . Now how about you walk back to <em> Papá </em>?” </p><p>Carla just pressed herself into her mother's hands. </p><p>"<em> Mamá </em>,” she repeated, her firm tone adding the words she didn’t know how to say yet.</p><p>His face tensing into a neutral expression, Victor straightened up.</p><p>“It’s alright. She’s already had quite a workout, and had to put up with <em> Papá </em> all day. She wants her <em> Mamá </em> now.” He pursed his lips shut as if he was suddenly uncertain of what to say, but then, as if he couldn’t stop himself from saying the next words, he added, “Besides, she’s just showing how smart she is by already knowing who’s the right choice.”</p><p>Despite his easy-going tone, Ash narrowed her eyes as she also straightened up, Carla in her arms. </p><p>“You know I don’t like it when you start speaking like that,” she replied, her voice calm, but her eyes narrowing another fraction as she spoke. </p><p>Victor looked down at her words, as if unable to bear the sheer intensity of her gaze.</p><p>“I’ll set the table,” he whispered.</p><p>Her heart sank a bit as he walked around the far end of the table. </p><p>“Victor.” </p><p>He stopped at her call, barely above a whisper, but audible as a scream in the quiet cabin. Again, he seemed unable to face her head-on, but he met her gaze sideways, as if she had caught him lying and he couldn’t meet her head-on from shame. </p><p>“Whatever you’re thinking regarding the kind of father you’re doomed to be just because you’re his son, it’s not true,” she added, her voice lower and softer. “You’re not like him. And I know you won’t let yourself be like him.”</p><p>Victor’s gaze shifted at her words, the shame in it briefly lightening, but then deepening even further, his eyes strangely still as if he wanted to look completely away from her but was trying to force himself not to do so. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” it was all he said, his voice barely above a murmur.</p><p>Then, before Ash could say anything else, he resumed his walk around the table. </p><p>Ash’s heart sank further as she watched him go to the cupboard, anger and pain starting to creep through her, though none of either was directed at Victor. </p><p>She wished she could just somehow engrave on his mind that it wasn’t his fault he’d had a so-called father who had been nothing but an abusive scumbag to him, and he’d only ever be the same way if he wanted to - which had always been the farthest thing from Victor’s mind. But despite her reassurances - which she didn’t intend to stop giving - Victor still was afraid that having had a father like his’ meant that it was somehow in his blood, and he was just a bad father by default no matter what he did. He didn’t believe so as much as in the early days of her pregnancy, but sometimes, the feeling still reared up.</p><p>It wasn’t fair, as far as she was concerned. Victor was a good man, and he’d broken free from his bastard of a father’s grasp years ago. He didn’t deserve to still be plagued by it. Unfortunately, as she knew from personal experience, bad memories could be very hard to get rid of. </p><p><em> Especially when there’s personal guilt attached to them. </em> Ash thought. <em> And he may not actually be guilty of what he was accused of, but after that creep made him feel he was for his whole life, it would be difficult to shake it off.  </em></p><p>Maybe so. But at the same time, it still wasn’t fair. </p><p>A faint babyish sound caught her attention. Ash turned down, and met Carla’s wide eyes as they looked up at her, a feeling that looked far too much like concern emanating from them despite her young age. </p><p>Mustering a smile, Ash settled her daughter on the curve of her left arm and caressed her cheek. </p><p>“It’s alright, <em> Mi Luz </em>,” she whispered. “It’s nothing you need to worry about.”</p><p>Trying to add to her point, she brought Carla to her and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. A faint delighted coo rose from her as Ash pulled away, but then a frown settled into her face, her small hand reaching up to bat at the spot where a large red smear now lay on her cheek. </p><p>“Sorry, <em> mi hija </em>,” Ash whispered as she settled Carla back into the curve of her elbow. “Here, just let me…”</p><p>Reaching up with her right hand, Ash caressed Carla’s cheek with her thumb, trying to keep the gestures as soft as she could, but still forceful enough to actually get the lipstick off. Her heart started to sink as the red smear spread further across Carla’s cheek,  her daughter now repeatedly smacking at it like she was trying to drive away an annoying bug.</p><p>Without thinking, Ash tried to summon some magic into her right hand in the way meant to wipe away smudges, like she had seen her parents doing countless times as easily as if they were breathing, and like she tried to practice for as much as she could.</p><p>Then a frown came to her face, as only a few silvery-gray sparks flew from her fingers, her hold on her power as frail as if she was only using her thumb and index finger to grip a piece of paper by the very end in the middle of a windstorm. If she tried using her magic to wipe Carla’s cheek, the odds her daughter would get hurt were far too big, and there was no way she’d risk hurting her daughter over magic practice.</p><p>Holding back a sigh, Ash released her hold on her magic, her heart sinking even further. Again, she was proving she was below her parents. </p><p>She knew neither of them would say so, or even think so, but it was the truth. Her father had been able to do this when he was still a wizard rather than a malvago, and he’d become a malvago when he was younger than she currently was. Her mother had been able to do this since before she deemed her malvaga studies finished, and she had been younger than Ash was now when that happened. But Ash herself… despite having started to learn magic when she was six, and it having been more than twenty-five years since she changed from a wizard to a malvaga, still seemed unable to match either of her parents' level of skill.</p><p>A presence materialized to her right. Ash turned to face it, her eyes briefly moving over the already set table as she turned and then falling on Victor, who held a bottle in one hand as he offered a cloth with the other.</p><p>“It’s alright,” he told her with a warm smile. “I’m sure you’ll get there someday.”</p><p>Ash smiled back, a spot of warmth flickering in her. She knew words like those were easy to say, but when Victor said them, she always knew he meant them. More, she knew that even if she never got there, his feelings for her wouldn’t change. One of the things that had been consistent about him over their relationship was his unwavering faith in her, even as she constantly was below the level of power and skills she'd like to reach.</p><p>“In the meantime, I think this will help,” he added as he raised the damp cloth.</p><p>Knowing what was in the bottle, Ash swerved slightly backwards and to her right, allowing Victor to reach their daughter’s cheek and dab at it with the cloth, the red smudge disappearing after a few gentle swipes. A satisfied coo left Carla’s mouth as the lipstick vanished.  </p><p>“Thank you,” Ash whispered. </p><p>Then, trading her smile for a smirk, she added, “And while you’re at it, you might want to clean yourself up as well. You look like someone has been spitting cherries at your face.”</p><p>Victor’s face flushed slightly underneath the smears of makeup on his face, his eyes widening slightly. Ash had to purse her lips to hold back a giggle. She knew many men didn’t like being referred to as cute, and Victor wasn’t exactly an exception to the rule, but it really was the best word for him sometimes.</p><p>“Well, I’m just glad it was something much nicer,” he managed to quip as he opened the bottle and poured more makeup-wiping potion onto the cloth, though his cheeks remained flushed. </p><p>The urge to giggle fading, Ash allowed her smile to return, but said nothing as Victor closed the bottle again and wiped his face. </p><p>Her smile vanished again as Victor's expression fell, a somber look settling in as he lowered the cloth.</p><p>“I’m sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn’t have said what I said.”</p><p>Ash reached up and settled a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“I understand. Sometimes it’s difficult to hold these things back.”</p><p>Victor's face remained just as somber as before. If anything, it was even worse now, his shoulder tensing up under her hand, telling her without any words that he was still beating himself up for upsetting her.</p><p>Unsure of what she could say that wasn’t a retread of words she’d already used, Ash instead moved her arm to around his back and pressed herself to him, snuggling her head into his shoulder. At first, Victor went even more rigid against her, but then a sigh rolled from his mouth and washed over her hair as his left arm wrapped around her shoulders, his right one coming up and drawing both her and Carla into him.</p><p>Letting out a relaxed exhale, Ash curled her arm even more tightly around him, her whole being loosening from his closeness and warmth. She wasn’t the best with words, but she knew a gesture could say more than a whole speech, and tried to put everything she wanted to convey into her embrace. </p><p>From the way his stance remained loosened against her, she knew that, as always with her, he understood. </p><p>A satisfied coo rose from below, a faint shifting against her chest telling her that Carla was also enjoying the hug. Victor relaxed even further, and Ash knew he was relieved that their daughter had, in her own way, told him that she didn’t think he was a wrong choice.  </p><p>Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice reminded her that both theirs and their daughter's dinners were waiting on the table and all but sure to be growing cold by now, before adding the reminder that food-heating spells were another kind of magic she still wasn’t exactly the best at. </p><p>But despite that, Ash stayed exactly where she was. The warmth and comfort of this moment with the two people she loved the most were too good to let go of just yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... this was it. I hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>